List of video games, VHS tapes, and DVDs owned by the Sevick children
David NES The Simpsons: Bart VS. The Space Mutants The Simpsons: Bart VS. The World The Simpsons: Krusty's Fun House Tom and Jerry: The Ultimate Game of Cat and Mouse Chip N Dale's Rescue Rangers Bubble Bobble Super Mario Bros. The Legend of Zelda TaleSpin Ice Climber Balloon Fighter Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Kirby's Adventure Yoshi Tiny Toon Adventures Metroid Kid Icarus Action 52 Dr. Mario Xbox Original Halo 2 The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Atari Antholgy Fable Avatar: The Last Airbender Project Gotham Racing Disney/Pixar Cars Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn of Destiny Grand Theft Auto Double Pack Chessmaster Need for Speed: Underground Counter-Strike Dead or Alive 3 Dance Dance Revolution Ultriamax 2 and 4 Tom Clancy's Ghost Reacon Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Madden NFL 06 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Need for Speed: Underground 2 Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup Halo: Combat Evolved Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb Star Wars Battlefront II LEGO Star Wars Star Wars Battlefront LEGO Star Wars 2: The Original Trilogy The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind MechAssault Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Namco Museum Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Nickelodeon Party Blast Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Pac Man World 2 and 3 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Shadow the Hedgehog Madden NFL 2005 Shrek 2 ESPN NFL 2K5 Shrek: Super Party Sonic Heroes Sonic Mega Collection Plus Sonic Riders Star Wars Episode 1: Obi Wan Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter Star Wars: Republic Commando Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars: The Clone Wars Tetris Worlds The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Thrillville Tomb Raider: Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny PS2 Guitar Hero: Encore Rocks to the 80s The Simpsons Kingdom Hearts Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Guitar Hero The Simpsons Hit and Run The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Guitar Hero 2 Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park Kingdom Hearts 2 Guitar Hero 3 Tom and Jerry: War of the Whiskers Clock Tower 3 Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Guitar Hero: Aerosmith Sonic Unleashed Guitar Hero: World Tour Grand Theft Auto III Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Major League Baseball 2K9 Thrillville Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Sonic Heroes Thrillville: Off the Rails PlayStation The Simpsons Wrestling Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Crash Bandicoot Tiny Toon Adventures: Plucky's Big Adventure A Bug's Life Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories PSP God of War: Chains of Olympus Daxter Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Wipeout Pure Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Marvel Ultimate Alliance Namco Museum Battle Collection Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Peter Jackson's King Kong Sonic Rivals Dissidia: Final Fantasy Star Wars: Battlefront 2 Thrillville LocoRoco Family Guy: Video Game Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Mia Windows Sesame Street games The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield The Simpsons: Hit and Run Sonic CD The Simpsons: Cartoon Studio Rolie Polie Olie: The Search for Spot Backyard Baseball PS2 Gran Turismo 4 Final Fantasy X The Simpsons Road Rage The Simpsons Skateboarding Bratz: Forever Diamondz The Simpsons Hit and Run Coraline Singstar 80's Sonic Mega Collection Plus Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Falling Stars Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses G-Force Soulcalibur II GrimGrimoire Final Fantasy XII MetropolilsMania 2 Singstar Motown The Simpsons Road Rage Nicktoons Unite Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 Over the Hedge Burnout 3: Takedown Tales of Legindia Jak 3 The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer Crazy Taxi The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Enter the Matrix The Sims 2: Pets Final Fantasy X Wall-E Ed, Edd n' Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Wii We Love Golf The Simpsons Game Monster High Ghoul Spirit Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab Kirby's Epic Yarn Nicktoons MLB Animal crossing: City Folk Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze Red Steel Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Kirby's Return to Dreamland The $1,000,000 Pyramid Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree Wii Sports Resort Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Link's Crossbow Training Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey We Ski Endless Ocean Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition Ghost Squad Monster Hunter Tri Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Rayman Raving Rabbids Mario Kart Wii Rock Band Punch-Out!! Rock Band 2 Deca Sports Spider Man 3 EA Sports Active Summer Sports: Paradise Island Mario Party 8 Super Mario Galaxy Wall-E Red Steel Wii Fit Carnival Games Alvin and the Chipmunks Wii Music Active Life: Outdoor Challenge Spongebob Boating Bash Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Spongebob's Atlantis Squarepantis Wii Sports Spongebob Squigglepants Ivy the Kiwi? Spongebob Squarepants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL Adam Wii New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ford Racing Off Road Wii Fit Plus Kirby's Epic Yarn Just Dance LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Mario Kart Wii Super Paper Mario Super Smash Bros. Brawl Guitar Hero World Tour Toy Story 3 Xbox 360 Just Kinect Games Conker: Live and Reloaded Angry Birds Trilogy Spongebob's Truth or Square Halo 4 The Simpsons Game Nicktoons MLB PSP Eragon Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Shrek the Third The Simpsons Game Tekken 6 The Sims 2 Toy Story 3 Sega Genesis The Simpsons: Bart VS The Space Mutants The Simpsons: The Itchy and Scratchy Game The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare The Simpsons: Krusty's Fun House The Simpsons: Virtual Bart Sonic the Hedgehog Super NES The Simpsons: Bartman Meets Radioactive Man Disney's Aladdin The Simpsons: The Itchy and Scratchy Game Goof Troop The Simpsons: Krusty's Fun House Bobby's World The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare Toy Story The Simpsons: Virtual Bart Super Mario World Kirby Superstar Animaniacs Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose The Wizard of Oz Donkey Kong Country Super Mario Kart F-Zero Pilotwings Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day Star Fox PS3 Batman:Arkham Asylum Batman:Arkham City Blur Dead Rising 2 Fifa Soccer 11 Gran Turmiso 5 Grand Theft Auto IV L.A Norie LEGO Harry Potter:Years 1-4 LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean LEGO Star Wars: The Compelete Saga Mafia 2 Pro Evolution Soccer 2013 Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption: Undead nightmare Pack Top Spin 4 Toy Story 3 The Simpsons Game Uncharted 2 and 3 Uncharted: Drake's Fourtne DS Harvest Moon: Grand Bazzar Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Petz Wild Animals: Dolphinz Mario Kart DS Tom and Jerry Tales The Simpsons Game Nintendogs: Chihuahua and Friends Paws and Claws: Pet Vet-Australian Adventures Petz Wild Animals:Tigerz The Legend of Zelda: Sprit Tracks Garfield's Nightmare The Legendary Starfy Toy Story 3 Flushed Away Diddy Kong Racing DS Super Princess Peach Super Mario 64 DS Madagascar Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Scam of the Century PC Wii Play Ben 10 Omniverse Disney's Bolt Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Club Penguin Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Crazy Taxi Pokemon Project Studio (Red Version) Mario Super Sluggers Pokemon Masters Arena Disney's Tarzan Big Beach Sports Farm Frenzy 2 FarmVille Pokémon Project Studio (Blue Version) Pokemon Team Turbo Grand Theft Auto: Vice City WarioWare: Smooth Moves Oni Guitar Hero World Tour Spider Man (1999) Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Disney's Wreck-it Ralph Toy Story 2 and 3 Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker Eugene PC Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince and The Order of Phoenix RollerCoaster Tycoon The Sims 2 RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 The Sims 2: University, H&M Fashion Stuff, Nightlife, Seasons, Bon Voyage, Open for Buisness StarCraft The Sims Myst The Sims: Life Stories, Unleashed, and Superstar Deer Hunter Xbox 360 Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Grand Theft Auto IV Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and the Order of Phoneix James Bond 007: Quantum of Solace LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Sonic the Hedgehog '06 LEGO Indiana Jones LEGO Indiana Jones 2 LEGO Star Wars 2: The Oringal Triology LEGO Star Wars: The Clone Wars Midnight Club: Los Angeles Test Drive Unlimiteed The Sims 3 Tomb Raider: Anniversary PS3 Conan Cross Edge Demon's Souls Disgaea 3 Dyanasty Warriors 6 Eternal Sonata Fallout 3 Final fantasy Xlll G.I Joe Rise of the Cobra Grand theft Auto lV Green Day: Rock Band Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Desturction and Quest for Booty Transformers: Revenge of the fallen UFC 2009 Worms WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 PS2 Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 Grand Theft Auto 3 Twisted Metal: Black Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Scarface: The World is Yours Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Samurai Warriors The Simpsons Game GameCube The Simpsons: Hit and Run The Simpsons: Road Rage Super Mario Sunshine Yu-Gi-Oh! Falsebound Kingdom Super Smash Bros. Melee Kirby Air Ride Pokemon Channel Pikmin Pikmin 2 Luigi's Mansion Gameboy Advance The Simpsons: Road Rage Cartoon Network Speedway Chicken Little Pokemon Ruby Pokemon Sapphire Mario Kart: Super Circuit Banjo Pilot Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Jawbreakers! Wii Michael Jackson: The Experience Brunswick Pro Bowling Sonic and the Secret Rings Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and 5-7 Kirby's Epic Yarn LEGO Indiana Jones Pokemon Battle Revolution Mario Party 8 Donkey Kong Country Returns PSP Crash: Mind Over Mutant Harry Potter series Monster Hunter Freedom 2 DS Harry Potter and Harvest Moon series Pokemon Diamond Zelda series Sasha 3DS Wipeout 2 and 3 Super Mario 3D Land Fire Emblem: Awakening Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 3D Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask kid Icarus: Uprising Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition Pilotwings Resort Xbox 360 Dark Souls NBA 2K11 NCAA Football 12 Pinball FX 2 Pinball Hall of Fame PS3 Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09,10,and 11 White Knight Chronicles Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Gameboy Color The Simpsons: Night of the Living Treehouse of Horror Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise Tom and Jerry: Mouse Attacks Tom and Jerry: Mouse Hunt PS2 Ape Escape 3 ATV Offroad Fury 1,2 and 3 ATV Quad Power Racing 2 Freekstyle Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life and Save the Homeland Sonic Heroes Ed, Edd n' Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Tak and the Power of JuJu The Sims Bustin Out Tomb Raider:Angel of Darkness Ty the Tasmainian Tiger 1 and 3 Wii Super Smah Bros. Brawl Zelda: Skyward Sword The Price is Right Wii Party Sega Game Gear The Simpsons: Bart VS The Space Mutants Sonic Drift The Simpsons: Bart VS The World Tails Adventure Garfield: Caught in the Act Sonic Labyrinth The Simpsons: Bartman Meets Radioactive Man Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Chaos Sonic Spinball Tails' Skypatrol Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble Baku Baku Animal Dr.Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Sonic Drift 2 Sonic Blast Category:Lists Category:List of Items PSP Crash Tag Team Racing SOCOM: U.S Navy SEALS Tactical Strike Spider Man 3 Spider Man: Web of Shadows Bubble Bobble Evolution Shrek: Smash n' Crash Racing Freddie GameBoy The Simpsons: Itchy & Scratchy in Miniature Golf Madness Darkwing Duck Tetris TaleSpin The Simpsons: Bart and the Beanstalk The Simpsons: Krusty's Fun House The Simpsons: Bart Simpson's Escape from Camp Deadly The Simpsons: Bart VS The Juggernauts Kirby's Dreamland Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs' Big Break PS2 ATV Offroad Fury 1 and 2 ATV Quad Power Racing 2 Def Jam Vendetta Grand Theft Auto 3 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Guitar Hero 3 Kinetica Need for Speed Underground 1 and 2 Ratchet and Clank Ratchet and Clank: Uo your Arensal Ratchet:Deadlocked Resdental Evil 4 Test Drive Off Road: Wide Open The Simpsons Hit and Run Xbox Oringal ATV Quad Power Racing 2 Destroy All Humans 1 and 2 Fable Fable: The Lost Chapters Halo 1 and 2 Madden NFL 08 The Simpsons Road Rage The Simpsons Hit and Run Russell Wii Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 1 and 2 Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Simpsons Game The Legend of Zelda: Twlight Princess Wii Fit The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Cooking Mama Cook-off Xbox Original Fuzion Frenzy Halo 1 and 2 (with Multiplayer Pack) James Bond 007: Nightfire LEGO Star Wars Madagascar Star Wars Episode 1: Obi Wan Star Wars: Starfighter Star Wars: The Clone Wars The Lord of the Rings: the Two Towers and The Third Age Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Zapper Xbox 360 Backyard Football 2010 Call of Duty: Black Ops and Modern Warfare 3 Dragon Ball Z Kinect Forza Motorsport 3 and 4 Madden NFL 08,09,10,11,and 12 Nascar 09 and 11 NBA 2K12 NCCA Football 12 NHL 10,11,12 and 2K10 Sega Superstars Tennis Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing Sonic Generations Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic Unleashed Spongebob Truth or Square GBA Naruto: Ninja Council Tom and Jerry Tales Pokemon FireRed Tom and Jerry: Infurnal Escape Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring PSP EA Replay Football Manager 2007 Justice League Heroes Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 1 and 2 X-Men Legends PS2 Beyond Good and Evil LEGO Star Wars 1 and 2 Ratchet: Deadlocked Snoopy vs The Red Baron Tekken 4 Rugrats: Royal Ransom PS3 Army of Two Battlefield: Bad Company Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Dead Space Need for Speed Carbon Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Desturction Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas 2 Rachel PS2 Baldur's Gate Drakan God of War Metal Gear Solid 2 and 3 Resident Evil: Outbreak File 2 GBA Ballistic: Ecks vs Server The Ant Bully BattleBots: Design and Destroy Antz Extreme Racing Butt-Ugly Martians: B.K.M Battles Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Bad Dream Cartoon Network Block Party and Speedway Sega Smash Pack Dexter's Laboratory Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Stackers Jimmy Neutron X2: Volverine's Revenge Justice League Chronicles Turok: Evolution Minroity Report Beyblade G Revolution Mission Impossible Sonic Battle Army Men Racing Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and The Curse of the Black Pearl Ultimate Spider-Man Quad Desert Fury Van Helsing Ratatouille Beyblade V Force Risk/Battleship/Clue SimCity 2000Sm Smuggler's Run Simpsons Road Rage The Sims Bustin Out and The Urbz Tron 2.0 Killer App Chicken Little Lexi PC Calbea's 4x4 Off Road Adventure lll Carmen Sandiego: World Detective Chess 2003 Croc ll Driver LEGO Island and LEGO Racers Monopoly Sonic and Knuckles The Sims The Sims Unleashed,Hot Date,House Party,Makin'Magic,Superstar,Vacation Nightmare Ned Spore Nick Xbox Original Burnout 3: Takedown Dead Man's Head Destroy All Humans 2 Family Guy Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Halo 2 Ed, Edd n' Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Juiced Pac Man World 3 Peter Jackson's King Kong Shrek 2 Sonic Heroes Sonic Mega Collection Plus Spyro; A Hero's Tail Super Monkey Ball: Deluxe SX Superstar Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams The Elder Scorls 3 The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Simpsons Hit and Run Tony Hawk's Underground Van Helsing Voodoo Vince Gamecube Animal Crossing Luigi's Mansion Mario Party 4,5,and 6 and 7 Metroid Prime 1 and 2 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Pikmin 1 and 2 Pokemon Channel Super Mario Sunshine Super Smash Bros. Melee Nickelodeon Party Blast PS2 Ben 10: Protector of Earth FIFA 2001 Half-Life Hot Shots Golf Fore! LEGO Batman Tom and Jerry: War of the Whiskers! LEGO Star Wars 1 and 2 Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects Marvel:Ultimate Alliance Namco Museum 50th Anniversary Need for Speed: Most Wanted Nicktoons Unite! Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Heroes Sonic Riders SpiderMan (2002) Spider Man 2 Spider Man 3 Spider Man: Web of Shadows Star Wars: Starfighter Tak 2 Terminator 3 The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Thrillville Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 and 4 PSP Bomber Man LEGO Star Wars 2: The Original Trilogy Marvel Ultimate Alliance 1 and 2 DS Asphalt Urban GP 1 and 2 ATV Thunder Ridge Racers/Monster Trucks Backyard Hockey Burnout Legends Call of Duty 4 Cars Cars: Mater National Championship CSI: Dark Motives Ford Racing 3 Hell's Kitchen Mario and Sonic series Mario Kart DS Need for Speed Undercover ProStreet Pac n Roll Pac PixPersonal Trainer: Cooking Trainer: Math Pokemon Diamond Speed Racer Spongebob Atlantis Squarepants Zelda:Phantom Hourglass Oscar PS2 Armored Core 2 Bully Enter the Matrix Grand Theft Auto 3 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Vice City Stories Guitar Hero 1 and 2 Juiced 1 and 2 Risk Star Wars Battlefront 1 and 2 The Simpsons Road Rage and Hit and Run The Sims 2 Thrillville Xbox Oringal (Don't edit) Same as David's Xbox Oringal games Gamecube Barnyard Custom Robo Mario Party 7 Shrek 2 Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Sonic Heroes X Men legends Super Smash Bros. Melee The Simpsons: Road Rage DS (Don't edit) He shares all the DS games that the Sevicks Own Hayleigh PS3 DJ Hero Fight Night Round 3 Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds NFL 10 Modnation Racers Uncharted Xbox 360 Grand Theft Auto 4 Prince of Persia Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) The Simpsons Game TMNT Lauren Wii Avatar: The Burning Earth Super Smah Bros. Brawl Xbox Original Same as David's Xbox Oringal Games Gamecube (Don't Edit) Lauren shares all the Gamecube games that the Sevicks own GBA (Don't Edit) She has GBA but dosen't play it PSP ATV Offroad Fury Pro B-Boy Beowulf Cars Family Guy Justice League Heroes Star Wars Battlefront 2 PS2 Avatar: Into the Inferno and The Burning Earth Crash of the Titans Crash tag Team Racing God of War 2 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas LEGO Batman Sonic Unleashed Wall-E DS Animal Crossing: Wild World Harvest Moon DS Pokemon Diamond Pokémon Pearl Leah Wii Castle of Shagmiki 3 Fragile Dreams Geomentry Wars: Galaxies Ghostbusters GoldenEye 007 Lost in Shadow MadWorld Metal Slug Antology Metriod Prime Trilogy Metroid: Other M NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams No More Heroes Okami Rayman Origins Sam and Max Speed Racer Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 Super Mario Kart (Virtual Console) Super Paper Mario Super Smash Bros Brawl Zelda: Skyward Sword Wario: Shake It WarioWare: Smooth Moves Wii Sports 1 and Resort Zack and Wiki Brittany PS1 Chorono Cross Crash Bandicoot 1 and 2 Digimon World 2 Gaunlet Legends NFL 2000 Star Wars Episode 1 Tekken 1,2 and 3 The Game of Life Asa Wii Crash: Mind over Mutant Crash of the Titans Epic Mickey Donkey Kong Country Returns Guitar Hero 3 and World Tour LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario Kart Wii Mario Party 8 New Super Mario Bros.Wii Rayman Raving Rabbids 1 and 2 Simcity Creator Sonic and the Black Knight Spongebob's Truth or Square Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 Super Smash Bros.Brawl Thrillville: Off the Rails Tony Hawk:Ride Transformers:The Game Wii Play Wii Sports Category:Lists Category:List of Items